


The Seductress

by lilacpadfoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpadfoot/pseuds/lilacpadfoot
Summary: A story about a person who tried to lock away the memories of their one true love.(or totally not a dream x go live button au)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Seductress

**TRANQUILITY** , that was the atmosphere inside the cold and dark bedroom of the young and charming man. The wind blew outside the window but it didn't bother him, as he peacefully listened to the purring of his cat who laid on the bottom of his messy bed. The dark and serene scenery inside the room was all he could focus on.

He needed some kind of light, so he decided to stand up from the bed.

Dragging himself out of bed was hard as he had just woken up and the grogginess of it all made him feel drowsy. He stood next to the window in his room and tenderly moved the curtain aside.

The oblivion of pitch blackness the sky emitted only lit up by a mantelpiece of stars. Only once in every full moon would headlights of cars driving opposite be visible, their destination unknown. He felt at peace, the sky emitted that feeling to him, it always did.

Nighttime came as more of a reward to him, letting him go deep into his clouded thoughts that he had pushed back and tried to completely block off. The feeling of fogginess causing a swirl of emotions, ones he hadn't felt in a long time.

Suddenly the peace and tranquility he had felt before dissipated, as a haunting emotion came back. He tensed up at the memories it brought back to him. His upper back muscles completely stiff as a shiver ran down his back.

His last memory with them had been nothing but relaxing. Yet he couldn't deny they were charming and seductive.

Dream furrowed his brows at the thought of succumbing to their tentantion once again. No, he wouldn't be weak and fall once more for that "devil".

He was trying to move on from his past, he did not want to be reminded of them again. It was all too much, oh but the sweet sensation of serotonin that rocketed through his body when he obliged to their desire last time.

He scrunched up his hand, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand as he recalled how beautiful they looked when he hovered over them.

For a moment he wondered why he couldn't just go and spend time with them. His friends did all the time, so why couldn't he?

I mean he wasn't going to shame anyone for constantly spending time with the company of others. He just knew they didn't feel the same way he did about them.

He sighed in frustration, why couldn't he just be enough for them. He was no longer theit favorite, but who could truly blame them?

He was the one who refused to spend time with them. He was the one who tried to repress all of their memories together and act as if nothing happened.

He was the one who ignored the topic when they came up in conversation. Scattering to find an excuse to change the subject.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window.

Oh, how sweet did they feel under his touch. How beautiful they looked as he gazed at them. He could remember the nights he spent with them, and the evenings too.

He remembered how his friends would join them too, those days were the best. He would finish off with them and pass the lead of them to his friends.

Not until a few minutes later did he realize that he had been standing there being haunted by the thought of them.

He couldn't take the feeling any longer, he needed to see them. Even if they didn't want him, he needed to feel them under his touch again. To run his green eyes over their figure.

So he did just that, he walked out of his bedroom and made his way to his office where his pc sat and turned it on.

His leg bounced in anticipation and uncertainty. He unconsciously bit the inside of his lip as he set everything up on his computer.

He opened a new tab on his internet browser and entered the link he had been longing for. The website opened up and illuminated his face with the brightness, his freckles glowing more prominently under the light.

All he needed to do now was click one place on his tab and he would be able to see them again. But was he ready? Did he possess the courage to see them again? To possibly interact with them?

Yes, yes he did.

So, he clicked on that part of the screen and was instantly entranced by them. There they were, in all of their beauty.

The way they seemed to overpower everything else with their presence. How captivating to his eye they were.

He let out a deep groan. "Fuck."

He slowly moved his mouse over them and let out a deep breath, he didn't know he was holding in.

And in one click he was back with them.

Oh, how had the "Go Live" button had haunted his thoughts and enchanted his life with its beauty.

They were all he needed, the "Go Live" button was his happiness and he couldn't deprive himself from spending time with them. He had missed the feeling he got by staring at them and clicking on them.

He was so thankful he had kept the wedding ring store website in his bookmarks because he knew this is who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Ms. Go Live was about to be taken, and he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I guess I should explain why I made this short au, to be honest, I saw someone say "waiting for the Dream x Go Live Button fic" and decided why not?
> 
> This is also my first time writing on ao3, and definitely my last one. There's not much proofreading here so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Honestly, this is a complete joke au. Please don't take this seriously, I was so sleep deprived when I wrote this and most likely will regret it in the morning.


End file.
